


Babysitting

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Yurio is asked to babysit, but finds himself calling Otabek when he's in over his head.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Babysitting

“Yuuri, are you sure this is a good idea?”

Holding their infant daughter, Yuuri sighed heavily at his husband. Exasperation showed in every line of his body. “Vitya, why are you asking that now? Yurio’s already here, of course I’m sure this is a good idea. Rather than being a good idea, I’m very sure that it’s a bad idea if I don’t get out of this house tonight.” He gave Victor a meaningful glare, and turned back to his conversation with the younger man.

“So anyway, Yuri, she should be going to bed soon, so you really won’t have to worry about too much. If she does wake up and get hungry, there are some bottles and formula on the counter. You’ll want to make her 120 milliliters, and see what she eats from there. Make sure to burp her after she eats. Do you know how to do that?”

Feeling irritated, Yuri snapped, “Yeah, I’ve seen you do it enough times, I’ll be fine. I can handle a diaper too. Now you two hurry up and leave before I change my mind.” Holding out his hands expectantly, he glared at the black-haired man. 

Laughing gently, Yuuri placed Aki into his arms, arranging her carefully so that her head was supported in the crook of Yuri’s elbow. He held her gingerly, still not entirely too used to the sensation of cradling a baby. He’d been around his friends’ new baby plenty of times, but this was the first time they were entrusting him--or really, anyone--to be alone with her. But even so, when Yuuri had tentatively asked him to babysit for a few hours, he had agreed readily. He’d watched the tension in the two of them build up recently. Between finishing Worlds, then completing the adoption process soon after, and announcing their joint retirement, they’d had way too much on their plates lately. And although he’d rather die than tell them, he was more than happy to watch their kid so they could get out together and relax a bit.

But, predictably, they were both worried. After all, they’d never left Aki’s side since the day she had come home with them. Yuri dealt with this anxiety in the only way he knew how. With a gruff voice that belied his gentle hold on the baby in his arms, he said, “Old man, would you just take your husband and go on your date already?”

As soon as Victor turned his puppy dog eyes on his child, Yuri knew that this had been the wrong tactic. “But, Yurio, look at my cute little orel’ka! How do you expect us to leave her all alone?”

Yuri groaned as the Japanese man cut in, “Vitya, honestly, it’s not like she’s going to be alone. Yuri will be just fine with her. She’ll be sleeping most of the time, and we’re just a phone call away. Now come on, let’s get going, anata.” Putting his hand on his husband’s elbow, he gently pulled them towards the door. 

Yuri followed behind them, grateful for Yuuri’s firm hand. He could see that Yuuri in particular was suffering from the effects of new parenthood, and could use a short break. He stood and watched passively as Yuuri ushered them out the door, shutting it behind them. 

The apartment was instantly plunged into silence. 

Looking down at the little girl in his arms, Yuri felt a twinge of nervousness. Her eyes stared back at him, a mottled color as they were in the process of shifting from newborn blue to something darker. She’d probably have eyes like her otousan’s when they finished changing color. As he was contemplating her eyes, she yawned, squeezing them shut and then blinking slowly. 

Chuckling, Yuri said to the little bundle, “Looks like you’re tired already, huh? I’d probably be tired all the time if those two were my parents, too. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He walked back down the hall towards her bedroom and nudged the door open. “Now let’s see, I know your otousan said that he put out something for you to sleep in...ah, there we go!” He spotted a small pink sack-like cloth laying on the changing table. Gently, he set Aki down on the table, unzipping the sleeping sack. After a minute or so of struggle, he managed to get her arms in the sleeves and her feet zipped up into the loose portion of the garment. Satisfied, he looked down at the baby, who responded with a coo. “Well, I guess that’s good enough,” he muttered to himself, scooping her up and carrying her to the crib. Setting her down gently, he wound up the colorful mobile that hung above her head. It started a plinking melody, and Yuri groaned when he realized he recognized it as the song Yuuri had walked into at his wedding. Where the hell had Victor managed to get a mobile that played “Stammi Vicino” anyway?

Shaking off this thought, Yuri crept out of the room, shutting the door and hoping that the baby wouldn’t notice his absence. But luck was not with him. As soon as the door clicked closed, a small wail went up from the crib. Sighing and opening the door again, Yuri decided that it was too bright in the room to sleep anyway, and clicked the light off as he walked over to the crib. The night light hummed on automatically, illuminating the room with a gentle glow. He leaned over the railing and said softly, “What is it that you want, Miss Aki?” She gurgled, reaching her hands up towards him. Sighing, he picked her up again, cradling her in his arms as he swayed back and forth gently. He practically held his breath as the song from the mobile ran out, and began humming the tune himself. Aki’s eyelids dropped lower and lower. After a minute or so, they were closed completely, and he once again tried to set her down carefully in her crib. 

This time, he didn’t even make it to the door before the cries began. Swiftly, he rushed back to the crib and picked her up again, rocking her slowly, wondering what was going to get this little gremlin to fall asleep.

Hours later, he had his answer. Absolutely nothing. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen as Aki screamed, trying frantically to unscrew a bottle lid, when a firm knock came at the front door. Frantically, he practically ran to answer the door, forgetting that he was still holding the empty bottle in one hand. He stood in front of the door, looking around for somewhere to place the bottle so he could open the door, when it opened by itself. As it swung inward, Makkachin came bounding over to greet the new visitor to the apartment as Yuri stared at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend.

Otabek put a hand on the poodle’s head, quieting him down quickly, as he looked around and took stock of the situation. Wordlessly, he shut the door behind him and reached his hands out.

Feeling his eyes fill with tears, Yuri rushed forward into Otabek’s waiting arms. The other man hesitated for a moment, then closed his grip loosely around Yuri’s body, taking care not to squish the still-crying baby between them. “Yura, I meant for you to hand me the baby.”

Sniffling heavily, Yuri wailed, “I know, but that’s not fair. I need a hug too, Beka.”

He could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice as he replied, “All right, Yura.” A hand came up to caress the back of his head, and for a moment Yuri forgot about the baby and melted into the touch.

All too soon, however, he was gently pushed away, and the baby removed from his arms. “Here, I have her now. Why don’t you go finish making that bottle?” Cradling her against his chest, Otabek bounced slightly as he swayed back and forth. Yuri’s breath caught a bit in his throat at the domestic sight of his partner rocking a child, but he quickly dismissed such thoughts. They had a baby to tend to.

He walked towards the kitchen, calling back over his shoulder and the sound of Aki’s crying, “I don’t even know what she wants at this point. She’s a freaking terrorist. I already tried to feed her once, but she didn’t like that. I figured I’d try again, but I really don’t know what to do if this doesn’t work.” 

As he filled the bottle with water, Otabek appeared in the doorway behind him and said, “Well, if it doesn’t work, we’ll figure it out together.”

Trying not to tear up again, Yuri hurried to finish the bottle, aware of the serious eyes following him around the kitchen. And while Aki still cried, just having his boyfriend there steadied his emotions. When the bottle was ready, he walked over and took the baby, trailing off to her room where there was a padded rocking chair he was beginning to be intimately familiar with. He didn’t look, but he knew Otabek was behind him.

As he settled into the chair and began attempting to feed Aki, Otabek settled himself on the matching ottoman and watched the two of them. Allowing his head to fall back, Yuri breathed a frustrated sigh as the baby mouthed at the bottle. “Beka, I just don’t know what to do. She cried and cried, and every time I tried to walk away from her, she cried more. I tried so many things, but she hated everything I did. But, did you know, sitting down is the worst thing possible? For some reason, standing up is ok, but every time I tried to sit she screamed even more! She didn’t want to eat earlier, and I even changed her diaper, but I can’t for the life of me figure out what’s wrong.” Looking down at the baby in his arms, he muttered, “I guess at least she’s eating now. Maybe the little printsesa just was hungry and didn’t realize it before. Dramatic like her old man, I guess.” Raising his head to meet Otabek’s eyes again, he said, “Thanks for coming, Beka. I was about ready to lose it.”

The dark head nodded somberly at him. “I was just at home alone, waiting for you. It wasn’t like I was particularly busy.”

Yuri smiled at him, hoping it conveyed his gratitude before checking on the baby again. Aki’s eyes began to fall shut again as she ate. With one fingertip, Yuri softly poked her cheek. “I guess she’s kinda cute, when she isn’t screaming her head off,” he muttered as her motions slowed. Deciding she was probably done with the bottle, he set it down on a nearby end table and hoisted her up onto his shoulder, patting her back until he felt her small body hitch with a burp. He checked his shoulder, seeing only a little spit up on the burp cloth he had already had placed there. Satisfied, he whispered to his boyfriend, “This is the hard part. I have to get her down without her waking up again. Can you help me up? As smoothly as possible.” Slowly, he rocked backwards a little, and then forwards in one motion. Otabek caught on to his intentions, and reached out, supporting him under his arms and pulling him upright until their faces were mere inches apart. Otabek brushed a kiss over his lips before stepping back and allowing Yuri a path to the crib. He glared, but Otabek had played his cards well. He knew that Yuri wouldn’t risk waking the baby by scolding him. He scowled to himself as he slowly lowered Aki down into her crib, trying to create as little movement as possible. The hard part came in extracting his arms from underneath her without it rousing her. He managed to get them out, with Aki only letting out a small sigh in response. Frantically, Yuri motioned at the other man to leave the room, and both of them tiptoed out and closed the door behind them. 

Yuri, however, didn’t stop tiptoeing until they reached the living room, where he finally let out a sigh. “And now we wait,” he declared, plopping down onto the couch and flinging the burp rag on the coffee table. “She’s woken up about four times when I thought she was asleep.”

Otabek lowered himself onto the couch much more sedately. “Yura, you’re amazing with her.”

Snapping his head up, he let out a short bark of laughter. “Yeah? Amazing? Is that what you think? She’s been screaming this whole time.”

Shaking his head, Otabek said, “That’s not true, you got her to quiet down a couple times just while I was here. I think she’s simply upset that her parents are gone. Wouldn’t you be, if you were left with someone and didn’t understand why?”

Yuri paused. He hadn’t thought about it that way. He’d just been desperate to get the baby to go to sleep. 

A hand reached out and covered his as he was lost in thought. “Yura, I really enjoyed seeing you with Aki today. It just looked so right, you holding a baby. It made me think that I want to have a child with you.”

His mask was the same as ever, but Yuri could read his serious intent and passion in his eyes. It almost scared him. He sputtered, “Beka, you can’t be serious!” His mind spun. There were so many issues with this statement. Fixating on the first one he could, he cried, “We’re not even married!”

Otabek’s eyes brightened. “Ah! Is that what it is? That’s fixed easily enough.” He dropped to one knee on the floor, rooting around in his pocket until he produced a small gold object that glittered in the light. Holding it up, Otabek looked him straight in the eyes with his steadfast gaze and said, “Yura, I want you to marry me.”

Yuri’s mouth gaped open as he looked from his crazy boyfriend to the ring in his hand. It was a masculine affair done in gold, with several rows of small diamonds set in a square on the top of a thick band. In truth, it was likely something he would have picked out for himself. But his mind refused to comprehend the fact that it was being presented to him now. He managed to get out a few words at last. “But...what...why are you proposing now? Because I was holding a baby?”

Shaking his head, Otabek replied, “No, I’ve had this with me for a while now, and have been trying to find a good time to propose. Tonight just reminded me more than ever that I want a family with you, so it seemed like a good time.”

“A good time!” Yuri sputtered. “Beka, I just turned eighteen! How is this a good time?”

“Because I was good and waited for you until you turned eighteen.”

“Barely!” Yuri practically choked on his shock. “I just had my birthday!”

Otabek nodded. “Yes, which means now you’re old enough to make a legal decision about marrying me.”

“But...but...Beka, there are so many things to consider here...what about our careers, where would we even get married since it isn’t legal here, what…”

He cut himself off at the hurt look in the depths of Otabek’s eyes. “Yura, do you not want to marry me?” he asked softly.

Looking at his lover, Yuri paused. Otabek was facing him sincerely, with a gaze that forced him to think about what he truly wanted. 

And, obviously, what he wanted was Otabek.

Slowly, he nodded. “Yes. Yes, Beka. I love you. And I want to marry you.”

With a grin that he seldom used, Otabek launched himself forward, pressing their mouths together passionately before withdrawing just as suddenly. Settling back down into a kneeling position, he caught up Yuri’s right hand and slid the ring onto his finger, wearing a grin the whole time. Once it was on, he looked up at Yuri and his expression sobered a little as he said, “We’ll worry about all the rest later. Right now, I just want you to know I love you.”

Yuri laughed, giddy and unsteady. “Well, as long as you know we aren’t having kids right away. I still have things I want to do with ice skating, and I don’t want to retire yet.”

Otabek nodded. “As long as we can have one eventually, I’ll wait for you forever.”

Frustrated at feeling tears threaten to spill out yet again, Yuri decided to cover for his emotions by flinging his arms around his fiance for a kiss.

Just as he was starting to deepen it, though, the door swung open. They sprang apart as Victor gasped, looking outraged, “Yurio, you’re supposed to be taking care of my Akiya, and instead we come home and find that you invited a boy over! Where even is the baby?” Behind him, Yuuri smiled apologetically at the two of them and waved a little at Otabek.

Yuri, embarrassed to be caught, snarled as quietly as he could, “She’s asleep, old man! I didn’t just invite Beka over so we could mess around! That girl wouldn’t go to sleep! I called him over so he could help me. She’s in her room, I think she’s finally down for the night.” He gestured vaguely over his shoulder in the direction of the bedrooms. 

Victor’s face instantly changed from outraged parent to shocked delight. He rushed forward and grabbed Yuri’s hand before the younger man could protest. “Yurio, what’s this?” he squealed, holding up the ring for inspection. 

Yuri tried to snatch his hand away, but Otabek broke in. “It’s an engagement ring. I just proposed.”

Victor’s eyes lit up, and he waved his spouse over excitedly. “Lapochka, come look! Our Yurio’s finally getting married! Come look at this ring, it’s gorgeous!” 

Growling, Yuri finally succeeded in reclaiming his hand as the Japanese man came over to join them, smiling. “Congratulations, Yuri! And to you too, Otabek! I know this must mean a lot to you. I wish you both the best in your marriage.”

At the sincere words, Yuri felt his face flush hot. Either not noticing or wanting to detract from the moment, Otabek put his arm around his shoulders as he nodded and said, “Thank you, Yuuri. I’m sure we’ll be very happy.” He bent to give Yuri a kiss on the head.

Victor practically squealed, “This is so wonderful! Yurio, you have to promise to name your firstborn child after me, since you got engaged here!”

This was too much. Grabbing Otabek’s hand, Yuri snapped, “Well, anyway, your baby’s asleep, so Beka and I are going now.” Dragging his new fiance behind him, he shuffled his shoes on, grabbed their coats, and stormed out the door, closing it quietly behind them. 

Once outside, he sighed as they started down the steps. Adjusting his grip so their fingers were intertwined, he looked away from Otabek as he said softly, “Are you sure you’re really happy with a fiance like me?”

On the landing, he found himself being yanked until he was flush against the other man’s chest, staring up into deeply serious onyx eyes. “I’m very sure, Yura. What about you? Will you be content being married to me?”

His breath catching in his throat, Yuri touched their foreheads and replied, “Of course, Beka. And eventually, we can even have as many screaming babies as you want.” After a moment of thought, he added, “As long as they’re girls.”

At that, Otabek actually gave a soft laugh, murmuring, “Agreed,” as he kissed his fiance sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> orel'ka: small eagle, diminutive of Akilina's name meaning  
> anata: literally means you, used increasingly by wives in Japan to refer to their husbands  
> otousan: father in Japanese  
> printsesa: Russian for princess  
> lapochka: sweetheart, sweetie, etc.


End file.
